Forgotten
by Pandacchi
Summary: Dengan keringat bercucuran, perlahan Souji menyuapkan makanan abstrak itu ke dalam mulutnya. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Apa yang terjadi pada Souji? Find it out! My first fic at MegaTen fandom, Persona 4. Mind to RnR?


Hey ppl!  
It's my first fic at MegaTen, soo… be nice at me, okay? Pwetty pleease? xD

**Warning: **Gaje, ancur, garing, makan dulu Tango Waffle! :P

**Words:** 823

**Main Pairing: **SouYuki, YosuChie

**Summary:** Dengan keringat bercucuran, perlahan Souji menyuapkan makanan abstrak itu ke dalam mulutnya. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Apa yang terjadi pada Souji? Find it out! My first fic at MegaTen fandom, Persona 4. Mind to RnR?

* * *

**-**

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 © 2008, ATLUS**

**Forgotten © Yamashita Kumiko**

**-**

_**Early Morning**_

Seorang lelaki terbaring di atas futon, masih tertidur pulas. Sinar matahari merembes lewat sela-sela jendela, menusuk matanya secara perlahan tapi pasti. Salah siapa kalau semalam tirai jendela kamarnya tak ditutup?

"Salah tirainya dong!" Lelaki tersebut mendadak bangun, lalu tidur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Mungkin ia takut wajah tidurnya dilihat oleh Kanji yang seperti kita ketahui, adalah seorang seme yang haus akan nafsu terhadap uke (??).

Tok. Tok. Pintu kamar yang sudah tua itu diketuk perlahan.

"_Big bro_, kau sudah bangun?" Suara cempreng khas anak SD menggema dibalik pintu, membuat lelaki bermata keabuan itu akhirnya terbangun dari tidur.

"Sekarang kan sekolah, jelas aku sudah bangun, Nanako-chan." BOHONG banget. Niatan untuk membolos sekolah hari ini dengan sangat terpaksa dikubur dalam-dalam oleh Souji di Taman Pemakaman Umum terdekat.

"_Okay_, kutunggu di bawah untuk sarapan." Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki Nanako yang berdebam, menuruni tangga. Eh, RALAT. Kalau berdebam itu mah Hanako, bukan Nanako. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki Nanako yang menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

Lalu main chara kita, Souji Seta, dengan teramat sangat malas segera mengganti kaus oblongnya yang setiap hari dipakai untuk tidur dengan seragam yang setiap hari dipakainya dengan penuh semangat dan keringat saat melawan para _shadow_. Betapa non-higienisnya mereka, cukup hanya para gamer yang tahu.

xxx

"_Big bro_, kau lama sekali! Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk berangkat, dan jika tidak kita berdua akan terlambat!" Nanako berseru dari bawah seraya mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah setelah mencuci piring-piring kotor.

'Cih! Padahal daritadi aku menunggu Nanako berangkat duluan supaya aku bisa bolos, ternyata dia malah menunggui aku…' Dengan wajah kusut layaknya rambut Rise (??), ia melangkah perlahan menuruni tangga.

"Ayo, big bro!" Nanako segera menarik tangan Souji, lebih tepatnya menyeret Souji yang nampaknya sudah terkena _reverse effect_ dari Death Arcana sehingga HP-nya menjadi 1.

xxx

_**Lunchtime**_

"Souji-kun, hari ini aku bawa bekal buatanku sendiri. Kau mau mencobanya kan?" Gadis pewaris Amagi Inn itu tersenyum _innocent_, tanpa mengetahui Souji yang tengah mati-matian menahan muntah saat mendengar kata 'bekal buatanku sendiri'.

'Kalau bukan kau yang meminta, Yukiko, aku pasti sudah pingsan duluan sebelum memakannya.' Souji mengangguk, _sweatdrop_ menetes di atas kepalanya. "_Okay_, kebetulan aku juga belum sarapan."

xxx

Jadilah mereka berdua duduk di atap sekolah, tanpa mengetahui ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua, yaitu Dojima dan Adachi.

YA ENGGAKLAH. Ngapain mereka berdua ada di Yasogami _High School_? Mereka bakalan lebih bahagia berada di Marukyu _Striptease_, berduaan saja, merasa dunia milik berdua (??).

Jadi yang memperhatikan Souji dan Yukiko adalah Yosuke dan Chie. Mereka mengikik pelan, merasa bahwa sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan PJ dari kedua sahabat mereka itu. Anehnya, mereka sama sekali nggak ngerasa kalau semestinya mereka yang memberi PJ.

Saat Yukiko membuka bekalnya dan menyerahkannya pada Souji, ada satu pelajaran yang dapat diambil Souji. Lebih baik menolak dari awal kalau kau sudah tau resikonya. Sekarang Souji benar-benar ingin menolak pemberian Yukiko saat melihat lalat-lalat yang berserakan akibat mencoba masakan-yang-tidak-jelas-bentuknya-itu. Tapi Souji yang nilainya selalu _perfect_ itu (karena playernya selalu mencatat jawaban untuk test) selalu punya jalan belakang.

"…"

Bruk. Ia berpura-pura mati, berharap Yukiko akan melupakan bekalnya dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Souji-kun?!" Yukiko terkejut, rasa cemas nampak dari ekspresinya. Yosuke hampir berlari keluar dari persembunyian untuk menolong semenya, tapi segera ditarik kembali oleh Chie yang melihat Yukiko sedang merogoh-rogoh saku celana Souji.

"Chie, jangan tarik aku!! Lihat, Yukiko sedang mencoba mencuri uang Souji setelah membunuhnya!!" Yosuke histeris sendiri. Untunglah Yukiko sempat teracuni virus budeg dari Teddie yang kebetulan lewat sambil jingkrak-jingkrak tadi (??).

"Nggak mungkin Yukiko kayak gitu!" Chie segera menampar Yosuke sampai mental sejauh 100 kilometer. "Hah? Yosukeee…!" Dengan derai air mata, Chie mengejar Yosuke sambil menaiki Tomoe yang kelimpungan karena dipecut melulu sepanjang perjalanan layaknya para kuda di Puncak -.-'

"Ini dia!" Yukiko tertawa senang saat melihat _Balm of Life_ yang nyangkut di dasar saku celana Souji. Lalu ia yang tidak mengerti cara pemakaiannya, hanya menaburkan benda itu di seluruh tubuh Souji layaknya lagi nyawer penari di kondangan.

"… Uhk!" Souji terbatuk-batuk, tangannya mengibas-ngibas _Balm of Life_ yang sebenarnya sangat tidak diperlukan itu.

"Souji-kun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba wafat? Bekalku hampir dingin…" Mata Yukiko berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi air mata hendak mengalir. Masih untung, bukan air hidung yang mengalir.

"I-iya, akan kumakan sekarang juga…" Dengan keringat bercucuran, perlahan Souji menyuapkan makanan abstrak itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Bruk. Telah berpulang ke sisi-Nya, Souji Seta, kakak/leader tercinta pada tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx di Inaba. Atas nama seluruh keluarga almarhum sang author menyampaikan rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Bapak/Ibu/Saudara/I yang telah memberikan perhatian dan bantuan baik berupa barang maupun jasa. Semoga Tuhan akan membalas segala perbuatan baik dan terutama buruknya di akhirat sana, amin.

Setelah melakukan shalat jenazah di atap sekolah, Yukiko bergegas turun tangga menuju kelasnya karena masih ada kelas sore, meninggalkan arwah Souji yang tengah menangis darah. Kalau saja ia tidak lupa untuk mengganti _Yukiko's tactic_ menjadi _Direct Command_…

**GAME OVER.**

**OWARI. FIN. TAMAT.**

* * *

Pas saya baca-baca lagi, kok endingnya gaje gini sih?  
Tapi karena genrenya juga humor, jadi nggak apa-apa deh. HAHAHA xD

Oh ya, main chara tadinya mau SouNao, tapi karena saya tergila-gila sama Naoto versi cowok, jadi saya pair-kan SouYuki! :P  
Nggak apa-apa kan? Ehehe…  
Fic SouNao saya masih diedit, kalau dipublish sekalian nanti banyak typo… T.T

Err- ada yang mau review fic ancur ini??


End file.
